Stephen Bogardus
Stephen Bogardus is an American actor. Biography Born in Norfolk, Virginia, he studied at Princeton University before gaining his first theatrical role as one of Robin Hood's men in Robin Hood. Though best known for musical roles, Bogardus also appeared in such television roles as All My Children, Law and Order and Monk. Singing Bogardus appeared a large number of musicals, starting with the various incarnations of Falsettos, in which he played Whizzer Brown. He also played a number of roles (including Grantaire and the understudy Javert) in Les Misérables and originated roles in such productions as No Way to Treat a Lady, 80 Days,King David, in which he played Joab, and High Society, where he played Mike Connor. Bogardus also appear in several notable revivals, playing Dr. Sanson Carrasco in the 2002 revival of Man of La Mancha, Bob Wallace in White Christmas and Fredrik Egerman in A Little Night Music. Stage West Side Story (1980) *Jet Song *Cool *Gee, Officer Krupke March of the Falsettos (1981)(originated the role) *Four Jews in a Room Bitching (contains solo lines) *Love is Blind (contains solo lines) *Thrill of First Love (duet) *Marvin at the Psychiatrist (A Three-Part Mini-Opera)(contains solo lines) *Everyone Tells Jason to See a Psychiatrist (contains solo lines) *This Had Better Come to a Stop (contains solo lines) *Jason's Therapy (contains solo lines) *March of the Falsettos (contains solo lines) *The Chess Game (duet) *Making a Home (contains solo lines) *The Games I Play (solo) *Marvin Goes Crazy (contains solo lines) *I Never Wanted to Love You (contains solo lines) *What More Can I Say (duet) *Unlikely Lovers (contains solo lines) *You Gotta Die Sometime (solo) *What Would I Do? (duet) In Trousers (1985) Les Misérables (1987) Chain Gang Worker *Work Song (contains solo lines) Bamatabois *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) Grantaire *The ABC Cafe (contains solo lines) *Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? *One Day More *Upon These Stones (contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (contains solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *Dawn of Anguish Javert (understudy) *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (contains solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) No Way to Treat a Lady (1987)(originated the role) *I Need A Life (contains solo lines) *Only A Heartbeat Away (duet) *Safer In My Arms (duet) *I've Been A Bad Boy (duet) *What Shall I Sing For You? (duet) *The First Move (contains solo lines) *Lunch With Sarah (duet) *You're Getting Warmer (contains solo lines) *Front Page News (contains solo lines) *Once More From The Top (solo) *StIll (duet) *Once More From The Top (reprise)(contains solo lines) *What Shall I Sing For You? (reprise)(duet) 80 Days (1988)(originated the role) *Let It Be Written (contains solo lines) *Against The Tide (duet) *Mongolia Song/No Suprises (contains solo lines) *Just Passing Through (duet) *80 Days (contains solo lines) *Tell Him, Tell Her (contains solo lines) *Let It Be Written (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Be Rational (duet) *80 Days (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Chess (1990) *What a Scene! What a Joy! (duet) *You Want to Lose Your Only Friend? (duet) *Who'd Ever Think It? (solo) *No Contest (duet) *So You Got What You Want (duet) *Pity the Child (solo) *One Night in Bangkok (contains solo lines) *Endgame (contains solo lines) City of Angels (1991) *Double Talk (reprise)(duet) *You're Nothing Without Me (duet) *Funny (solo) *I'm Nothing Without You (contains solo lines) Allegro (1994) *A Darn Nice Campus (solo) *Wildcats (contains solo lines) *Scene of Professors (contains solo lines) *You Are Never Away (contains solo lines) *You Are Never Away (Reprise)(solo) *Allegro (contains solo lines) King David (1997)(originated the role) *Prologue (contains solo lines) *Israel and Saul (contains solo lines) *Samuel Anoints David (contains solo lines) *There is a View... (contains solo lines) *Genius from Bethlehem (contains solo lines) *The Valley of Elah (contains solo lines) *Goliath of Gath (contains solo lines) *Sheer Perfection (contains solo lines) *Saul Has Slain His Thousands (contains solo lines) *You Have It All/Sheer Perfection (Reprises) (contains solo lines) *Hunted Partridge on the Hill (contains solo lines) *This New Jerusalem (contains solo lines) *David and Michal (contains solo lines) *How Wonderful the Peace (contains solo lines) *Off Limits (contains solo lines) *Uriah's Fate Sealed (contains solo lines) *The Caravan Moves On (contains solo lines) *Death of Absalom (duet) *Solomon (contains solo lines) *David's Final Hours (contains solo lines) Chicago (1998) *All I Care About (contains solo lines) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (contains solo lines) High Society (1998)(originated the role) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (duet) *You're Sensational (solo) Bells Are Ringing (1999) *On My Own (contains solo lines) *You've Got to Do It (solo) *Hello, Hello There! (contains solo lines) *I Met a Girl (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (duet) *Just in Time (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (Reprise)(solo) James Joyce's The Dead (2000) *Parnell's Plight (contains solo lines) *Adieu to Ballyshannon (duet) *Goldenhair (duet) *Three Graces (contains solo lines) *Queen of Our Hearts (contains solo lines) *The Living and the Dead (contains solo lines) Man of La Mancha (2002) *I'm Only Thinking of Him (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale: Ultimo Man with a Load of Mischief (2003) Elegies (2004) White Christmas (2005) *Prologue: Happy Holidays/White Christmas (contains solo lines) *Happy Holidays/Let Yourself Go (contains solo lines) *Snow (contains solo lines) *What Can You Do With a General? (contains solo lines) *Count Your Blessings Instead of Sheep (duet) *"Blue Skies (contains solo lines) *Sisters (Reprise)(duet) *Love, You Didn't Do Right By Me/How Deep Is the Ocean (duet) *We'll Follow the Old Man (contains solo lines) *How Deep Is the Ocean (Reprise)(duet) *"We'll Follow the Old Man (reprise)(contains solo lines) *White Christmas (contains solo lines) *I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm A Little Night Music (2008) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise) (duet) The Unauthorized Autobiography of Samantha Brown (2011) Passion (2013) *Flashback (contains solo lines) The Last Goodbye (2013) Bright Star (2014) *She's Gone (duet) *Sun's Gonna Shine (contains solo lines) *Thank You (contains solo lines) Gallery bogarduswhizzer.jpg|'Whizzer Brown' in March of the Falsettos. bogardusverne.jpg|'Jules Verne' in 80 Days. bogardustrumper.jpg|'Frederick Trumper' in Chess. bogardusstine.jpg|'Stine' in City of Angels. bogardustaylor.jpg|'Joseph Taylor Jr.' in Allegro. bogardusmoss.jpg|'Jeff Moss' in Bells Are Ringing. bogarduswallace.jpg|'Bob Wallace' in White Christmas. bogardusegerman.jpg|'Fredrik Egerman' in A Little Night Music. bogardusdad.jpg|'Dad' in The Unauthorized Autobiography of Samantha Brown. bogardusfriar.jpg|'Friar Lawrence' in The Last Goodbye. Bogardus, Stephen Bogardus, Stephen